


Blood Angel

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Bird, Blood, Gen, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Wings, angel - Freeform, demon, gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's beautiful. Dark and twisted and spiteful and sad... but still, beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Angel

He was beautiful, they said.

            The blonde boy ran down the street, and where his body was dirty, his smile was pure.

            He was an angel, they said.

            The sun shone down on him, lighting up his face, his laughter, his snow-white soul.

            Angels fall. They said.

 

“…I heard you.”

            One of the three demon triplets—he never could remember their names—looked at him curiously, pointed a finger at himself and tilted his head. Alois felt a stab of annoyance—They had tongues, didn’t they? Why didn’t they ever talk aloud? For of course he hadn’t heard them actually _say_ anything, but he just _knew._ They _had_ said something.

            A brilliant idea came to him.  

            “…Come here.”

            The aforementioned servant motioned to himself again, and this time Alois nodded, a dazzling smile plastered all over his beautiful face. Beautiful enough to take even a demon’s breath away. So bright, made all the brighter by that undercurrent of the darkest darkness.          

            “Yes, you. I’ve got something for you.”

            Mesmerised in spite of himself, the demon leaned forward—and Alois thrust a beautiful, porcelain-perfect hand into his mouth.

            “If you have no use for these tongues of yours, then I don’t see why you need them.”

            He yanked his hand out, and felt a thrill of satisfaction as the appendage ripped away cleanly in his hand. He would feel annoyed again later, and rather foolish—nothing could hurt a demon, this one would probably regrow his tongue once Alois’ back was turned—and probably even madder at himself and the world in general. His mood swings were so wildly unpredictable they were becoming so easy to predict. Even his own mental instability was becoming a bore. So right then he decided he was going to live in the moment, and enjoy his sense of triumph while he still could.

            The tongue felt soft and squirmy in his hand. He even fancied it still twitched a little, like a lizard’s lost tail. So he stared at it, fascinated, for a second more, before tossing it away nonchalantly. A demon’s tongue, apparently, did not look any different from any other type of tongue. But a demon’s blood—

            It ran down his hand, stark red against startling white. He watched it, transfixed, savoring its warmth, giggling to himself as it tickled his skin while trickling to the ground. It looked the same, smelled the same, felt the same—but would it taste the same?

            There was only one way to find out…

            “Your Highness.”

            Claude stopped his hand, just inches away from his lips. So near… yet so far. The odd, overwhelming longing transformed into something uglier—equally fearsome rage. For a moment Alois forgot who was holding him, or what he was trying to do. With that strength unnatural for a boy his age and beauty, he broke free and struck Claude hard, with the same bloody hand.

            The butler did not flinch, or make any effort to dodge the blow. Instead, he waited until Alois’ momentum took his frail figure flying forward, and with one powerful arm he trapped his master’s small body to his. The other hand, big and strong enough to topple a house, Claude clapped over Alois’, drenched in blood on his cheek.

            “Really, Your Highness,” he tsk-tsked, completely serious. “You mustn’t descend to that level. To taste demon blood, especially such a lowly demon--”

            Alois’ beautiful face, twisted and ugly in its rage, open and innocent in its surprise, now slipped into a sly, seductive smirk. “You’re right, of course. If ever I drink a demon’s blood, I want it to be yours, Claude. You will be my first and last.”

            Such a repulsive human, thought Claude, careful to keep his mask of composure. And yet… so beautiful.

            “Enough with these petty games,” Claude said, though not unkindly. “Here, I’ve found something that much more interesting.”

            The boy’s face lit up, and for once he looked like any other 14-year-old. Young. Pure. And so, irresistibly, delicious.

            “Then let’s go!” He pulled Claude’s hand, and skipped away, leaving a trail of blood and tinkling laughter echoing down the halls of his haunted mansion.

 

The ‘something’ was a lot closer to home than Alois once thought. It was in his own courtyard.

            His mood was souring, as quickly as storm clouds were hiding the sun. “I hope you’re not lying to me, Claude. You’d better not be. I’ve been here so many times, and I’ve never found anything remotely interesting.”

            Claude pressed a finger to his lips. “Hush. Wait.”

            So Alois did. “Only for you.”

            He waited, one minute. Two. And then it began to snow. White feathers and scarlet blood.

            It was Claude’s turn to smile. “I thought you would like this.”

            Alois stared in wonder at the stormy sky. Small white figures stood out in contrast against the grey clouds, launching out from the think foliage of the huge elderberry tree like miniature rockets before plunging to the ground. Baby doves, fledglings on their first flight.

            “Half of all baby birds crash and burn on their maiden voyage,” whispered Claude into Alois’ ear. “Especially if they don’t have the brains to stay away from flying on a day like this, with winds strong enough to break their necks. Instead, they break their own undeveloped wings, and fall…”

            “Oh, Claude,” Alois breathed. “It’s _beautiful.”_

            He let out a shriek of laughter, and danced out into the bloody rain. Fledglings were falling like so many shooting stars, but their feathers—their feathers floated gracefully onto the ground, most no larger than the tip of his fingernail. And the rain—the warm, bloody rain.

            Alois giggled gleefully, and caught a few drops on his tongue. If he couldn’t taste demon blood yet, he might as well settle for birds’ blood now. It tasted warm and salty and a little sweet… and it burned. A bit. Just enough to add a zing to it.

            Still giggling, Alois fell onto his back, feeling the scarlet shower drumming on his skin.

            How many baby birds would have to die? wondered Alois. Because he just had another great idea. Maybe… if he could collect enough… he could make his own snow angel, in the middle of summer!

            “Claude…?” Alois tugged on his butler’s pant leg, forgetting, as he was wont, that he was the master and Claude was the lowly servant. Instead he turned those lovely blue eyes onto the demon’s golden ones, pleading and pouting.

            Claude smiled, his golden eyes glowing, pearly whites baring. He fell to one knee with one hand folded over one side of his chest, head bowed low as he chanted,

            “Yes, Your Highness.”

            Alois threw his head back and laughed. Not some evil mastermind chuckle. Not a hoarse, bitter bark. Just plain, pure, innocent, _happy_ laughter.

            When Claude looked at him then, he really did see an angel. An angel with golden blonde hair, twinkling blue eyes and the most mischievous smile. But he also saw a shadow, a shadow or darkness and demons with its tendrils reaching out and ready to grab the angel, to rip off his wings and watch him fall…

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed the question mark in the tags? 
> 
> Lol xD I'm not a big fan of season two as a whole, but I do love Alois as a character. This is another old story of mine, going to slowly post up these old ones first until I can come up with new ideas orz
> 
> If you want to tell me anything, any thoughts or constructive criticism, please leave a comment, I really appreciate it!


End file.
